User talk:Kylerfox10
Welcome Leaked information Please do not post anything related to leaked information in future, as leaked information is banned on this Wiki. Thank you. SJWalker (talk) 15:27, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Game Changers It was a duplicate page. Also, please make a new section when you post on my talk page and please sign it, so I know who's spoken to me. Thanks. Sam Talk 18:05, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Moonbeam Please stop putting that back, it's speculation; regardless of how likely it will be or not. Mortsnarg (talk) 14:16, October 19, 2015 (UTC) It said half a dozen select customizable vehicles, that can be anything. Like I said, don't put it down until it's 100% confirmed in-game. Mortsnarg (talk) 14:21, October 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Benny I didn't delete the page, so I can't tell you I'm afraid. This user did, so you may be better off asking him. Sam Talk 17:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :The reason I removed the Benny page, its because one single line of information its not enough to justify the existing of a article. You did not even put the proper categories in the page. If you are going to create a page, do it properly, get a image, put a infobox or at least a stub template so the other users can know that the page still need some work, just don't put a line of content in there and call it a day. You already did the same thing with the Chepalle and Fukaru pages, but I let it pass because it was your first two pages, but now that you already did this mistake three times, I deleted the page. You can recreate the Benny page when you got more information on the subject. :If you need any help or have any question, feel free to contact me. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 17:28, October 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leaked information Not leaked, no, but if it can only be spawned by modifications then we don't list it on this Wiki. At the moment we're having a clampdown on old information relating to mods, so I'd say it's best not to post it. Also, when you post on my talk page can you please create a new heading, otherwise your message will get lost in the one above it and I may not always see it. Thanks. Sam Talk 00:07, October 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Gang Rancher What are you typing to try and add the related vehicles? I typed "related" and then added the Rancher and it showed up when I checked my edit preview. I'm going now and won't be back until late so won't receive your reply until late, but another user should be able to help you. Thanks and apologies. Sam Talk 16:45, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Clothing NEVER remove under-construction templates or fields. It shows someone is working on it, you effectively deleted one's work. If you wish, check how long the page has featured a field of under construction information, if it's been like that for ages, then you can remove it, or contact an admin. Thanks. Monk Talk 07:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) }} Regardless of its use or whereabouts, please follow the image policy by naming images correctly, otherwise they will be deleted. Thanks. Monk Talk 23:34, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Your image is relevant, but it still needs a license and proper name. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Your "quick" block It was me who pointed out Monk's mistake regarding your block. Please, make sure to follow the Image Policy from now on, otherwise there'll be a real block. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:17, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I probably won't be posting any more images, but in case I do I bookmarked the page and will look at it extensively, but even then I will probably get confused and put the wrong layout, hopefully not though! Kylerfox10 (talk) 19:20, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Talk page response Good day. I have responded to your message at "Talk:GTA Online: Be My Valentine". Please feel free to have a look at it and respond if you wish. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:10, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Good day. I have responded to your reply to my message. Please feel free to have a look at it at it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:08, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Warning Spamming the chat is a warnable offense, and this isn't the first time you've joined, said hi and immediately left after saying bye within 1 minute. Next time will be a ban. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:51, February 16, 2016 (UTC) RE:Missing Content Everything from both Valentine packs. Haven't bought anything, wanted to do that later and now it's all gone (R* said that Be My Valentine will be available permanently so I purposefully left it out only to see it's not there now). 16:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your attempt to add a verification note to the "Valentine's Day Massacre Special" page Good day, I noticed after reviewing your edit history that you tried to add the needed tag to the "Valentine's Day Massacre Special" page. The correct way to do this is to type next to the statement that needs verification to add the template (which also adds the page to the "Pages with unsourced statements" category). Be sure to use the Source Editor if editing using the VisualEditor. Remember this if you ever wish to mark a statement as requiring verification. I hope that I have been of assistance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:37, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Minivan Custom That Ferrari Guy wrote: "What do you not understand about 'wait till it's announcement '. Besides you failed to even copy the source from Monk's sandbox of the entire article". Maybe you need to solve this issue with him about the page, as he said it is "leaked", considering the video you provided seems poorly convincent. Unless there is a misunderstanding, the content is considered "leaked" until there is an official source. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:26, April 3, 2016 (UTC)